closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Closing Variants
Metro-Goldwyn Pictures 1923–1925 CJk8ZkO8GL5p1Ka0U7ub6w11739.jpg|''The Unholy Three'' (1925) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924–1984 IBC_13_Circle_1979.jpg 3301666969_6018c1c470_o.jpg|''Crazy House'' (1930) penalty-the-end.jpg|''The Penalty'' (1920, 1930 reissue) end-mgm-credit-e1.jpg 1ad0e086-f237-4572-b253-57a81a3c5768.jpg 5f33a60fd7eb6d43981d80db719362a6.jpg Red-headed-woman-end-title-still.jpg|''Red-Headed Woman'' (1932) Microsoft-office-90.jpg|''Grand Hotel'' (1932) Today-we-live-end-title-still.jpg|''Today We Live'' (1933) Treasure-island-end-title.jpg|''Treasure Island'' (1934) 3035667702_d57427c244_b.jpg|''Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove'' (1934) 939117a8-2c46-4967-813f-9545b827851e.jpg|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons (1934) David-copperfield-end-title.jpg|''David Copperfield'' (1935) mutiny-on-the-bounty-end-title-still.jpg|''Mutiny on the Bounty'' (1935) Night-at-the-opera-end-title-still.jpg|''A Night at the Opera'' (1935) san-francisco-end-title.jpg|''San Francisco'' (1936) Screen shot 2011-01-03 at 9.31.30 AM.png|''Three Comrades'' (1938) Men-in-white-end-title.jpg wizard-of-oz-the-end.jpg|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) women-end-title-still.jpg|''The Women'' (1939) MGMCartoonEnd1939.jpg|MGM cartoons (1939-1942) northwest-passage-end-title.jpg|''Northwest Passage'' (1940) mortal-storm-end-title.jpg|''The Mortal Storm'' (1940) boom-town-end-title.jpg|''Boom Town'' (1940) Escape-end-title.jpg|''Escape'' (1940) philadelphia-story-end-title-still.jpg|''The Philadelphia Story'' (1940) tell-tale-heart-end-title.jpg|''The Tell-Tale Heart'' (1941) Evelyn-prentice-movie-end-title-still.jpg|''Random Harvest'' (1942) kismet-end-title.jpg|''Kismet'' (1944) bathing-beauty-end-title.jpg|''Bathing Beauty'' (1944) american-romance-end-title.jpg|''An American Romance'' (1944) meet-me-in-st-louis-end-title-still.jpg|''Meet Me in St. Louis'' (1944) national-velvet-end-title-still.jpg|''National Velvet'' (1944) easy-to-wed-end-title.jpg|''Easy to Wed'' (1946) easter-parade-end-title-still.jpg|''Easter Parade'' (1948) act-of-violence-end-still.jpg|''Act of Violence'' (1948) bribe-end-title.jpg|''The Bribe'' (1949) 5577666663_28e742ecfd_o.jpg|''Little Women'' (1949) neptunes-daughter-end-title.jpg|''Neptune's Daughter'' (1949) border-incident-end-title-still.jpg|''Border Incident'' (1949) east-side-west-side-end-title.jpg|''East Side, West Side'' (1949) on-the-town-the-end.jpg|''On the Town'' (1949) Battleground-end-title-still.jpg|''Battleground'' (1949) asphalt-jungle-the-end.jpg|''The Asphalt Jungle'' (1950) father-of-the-bride-the-end.jpg|''Father of the Bride'' (1950) kim-end-title.jpg|''Kim'' (1950) 3285106077_d810f0890c_o.jpg|''The Red Badge of Courage'' (1951) 13732110823 7666a1234b o.jpg|''Texas Carnival'' (1951) quo-vadis-the-end.jpg|''Quo Vadis'' (1951) an-american-in-paris-the-end.jpg|''An American in Paris'' (1951) wild-north-end-title.jpg|''The Wild North'' (1952) lovely-to-look-at-the-end.jpg|''Lovely to Look At'' (1952) singin-in-the-rain-the-end.jpg|''Singin’ in the Rain'' (1952) sellout-the-end.jpg|''The Sellout'' (1952) plymouth-adventure-end-title.jpg|''Plymouth Adventure'' (1952) screen-shot-2014-04-16-at-11-51-39-pm.png|''The Naked Spur'' (1953) band-wagon-the-end.jpg|''The Band Wagon'' (1953) dangerous-when-wet-end-title1.jpg|''Dangerous When Wet'' (1953) easy-to-love-end-title.jpg|''Easy to Love'' (1953) All-the-brothers-were-valiant-end-title.jpg|''All the Brothers Were Valiant'' (1953) kiss-me-kate-the-end.jpg|''Kiss Me Kate'' (1953) escape-from-fort-bravo-end-title.jpg|''Escape from Fort Bravo'' (1953) 5826342048_d6b8273a29_o.jpg|''The Long, Long Trailer'' (1954, A) 5825784985_bdf22a3876_o.jpg|''The Long, Long Trailer'' (1954, B) rhapsody-end-title.jpg|''Rhapsody'' (1954) 15279806551_d3aeea8e5a_o.jpg|''Betrayed'' (1954, A) 15282938625_9c96dc0805_o.jpg|''Betrayed'' (1954, B) Sekolah_1.1.png|''Brigadoon'' (1954) 3169618099_d05ef226cb_o.jpg|''The Last Time I Saw Paris'' (1954) deep-in-my-heart-the-end.jpg|''Deep in My Heart'' (1954) green-fire-end-title.jpg|''Green Fire'' (1954) Bad-day-at-black-rock-the-end.jpg|''Bad Day at Black Rock'' (1955) blackboard-jungle-end-title.jpg|''Blackboard Jungle'' (1955) love-me-or-leave-me-the-end.jpg|''Love Me or Leave Me'' (1955) its-always-fair-weather-the-end.jpg|''It's Always Fair Weather'' (1955) cobweb-end-title.jpg|''The Cobweb'' (1955) Hit-the-deck-the-end.jpg|''Hit the Deck'' (1955) kismet-the-end.jpg|''Kismet'' (1955) quentin-durward-end-title.jpg|''Quentin Durward'' (1955) forbidden-planet-the-end.jpg|''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) somebody-up-there-likes-me-the-end.jpg|''Somebody Up There Likes Me'' (1956) 4245953612_6294345c5b_o.jpg|''High Society'' (1956) lust-for-life-the-end.jpg|''Lust for Life'' (1956) wings-of-eagles-end-title.jpg|''The Wings of Eagles'' (1957) silk-stockings-the-end.jpg|''Silk Stockings'' (1957) ten-thousand-bedrooms-end-title.jpg|''Ten Thousand Bedrooms'' (1957) les-girls-the-end.jpg|''Les Girls'' (1957) jailhouse-rock-the-end.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (1957) 5663515842_9bfd3ce1d7_o.jpg|Don't Go Near the Water (1957) 5577672761_3d262e4516_o.jpg|''Raintree County'' (1957) law-and-jake-wade-the-end.jpg|''The Law and Jake Wade'' (1958) sheepman-end-title.jpg|''The Sheepman'' (1958) gigi-the-end.jpg|''Gigi'' (1958) torpedo-run-end-title.jpg|''Torpedo Run'' (1958) cat-on-a-hot-tin-roof-the-end.jpg|''Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'' (1958) 5379763_orig.jpg|''North by Northwest'' (1959) Ben-Hur_End_Titles.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) where-the-boys-are-the-end.jpg|''Where the Boys Are'' (1960) 4466426368_8fb6d59f3e_o.jpg|''Viva Las Vegas'' (1964) 11106051293_aaef6e508f_o.jpg|''The Yellow Rolls-Royce'' (1965) 10044745296_70bd2735bc_o.jpg|''Harum Scarum'' (1965) 14019754503_f863f554df_o.jpg|''Lady L'' (1965) MGM_001.png|From a making-of documentary for The Glass-Bottom Boat (1966) ice-station-zebra-the-end.jpg|''Ice Station Zebra'' (1968) Aspaceodysseympaa.png|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) 14709843044_60c1677761_o.jpg|''The Gypsy Moths'' (1969) kellys-heroes-the-end.jpg|''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) w-mc-15.jpg|''Westworld'' (1973) Logan's Run - 1976 - MPAA.jpg|''Logan's Run'' (1976) That's Entertainment, Part 2 - 1976 - MPAA.jpg|''That's Entertainment!: Part II'' (1976) Demon Seed - 1977 - MPAA.jpg|''The Demon Seed'' (1977) International Velvet - 1978 - MPAA.jpg|''International Velvet'' (1978) Hero_At_Large_-_1980_-_MPAA.jpg|''Hero At Large'' (1980) Buddy_Buddy_-_1981_-_MPAA.jpg|''Buddy Buddy'' (1981) Victor-Victoria_-_1982_-_MPAA.jpg|''Victor/Victoria'' (1982) Bandicam 2016-03-15 15-17-55-254.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (1982) Forced Vengeance - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|''Forced Vengeance'' (1982) Image324.png|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m39s19.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) VNecGl7DG0Zugr5KOrKWQQ198217.png|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) 1957–1983 Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h13m35s244.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) 2012–present Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h46m32s208.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2018-06-08-15h07m41s661.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) vlcsnap-2019-05-20-13h15m05s336.png|''Operation Finale'' (2018) Closing Credit Disclaimers 1970-1982 1982–1986 MGM-UA_1982_Rocky_III.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) Nimh.jpg|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) AUDIOVISUAL_COMMUNICATORS,_INC..png|''The Beastmaster'' (1982) 45b2b1a2-1c8a-42c1-ab9f-55cc4ee2ab68.jpg|''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) Image325.png|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) Poltergeist.1982.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4_20181229_110349.489.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (1982) 12f9c094-5cbc-403c-9295-40f64b473f2d.jpg|''WarGames'' (1983) 9ae9ce1a-6714-4eaa-8e01-e51ff72a215d.jpg|''The Final Option'' (1983) 6bf6ec7d-349d-46b1-a176-0dfaf0a4d0bb.jpg|''Octopussy'' (1983) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m55s189.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) 1fab8c4317da11f0db4b0b70f082e4f5.jpg|''Yentl'' (1983) ade41500-9f04-4c2a-b88d-b01a4210f2ea.jpg|''Electric Dreams'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h27m15s250.png|''Just the Way You Are'' (1984) 53f24c2a-967e-4258-a181-96fc80c07f61.jpg|''Red Dawn'' (1984) MGM-UA_Entertainment_Co._Closing_Variant_-_1984_-_2010.jpg|''2010: The Year We Make Contact'' (1984) 2fd52894-cef8-464a-925f-0b8009b6084b.jpg|''That's Dancing!'' (1985) Image5.jpg|''Rocky IV'' (1985) 465faba9-07de-4592-b049-2c3e1e451798.jpg|''Youngblood'' (1986) 9f5681c2-c1de-438b-b425-01ed74455448.jpg|''9½ Weeks'' (1986) MGM-UA_Entertainment_Co._Closing_Variant_-_1986_-_Dream_Lover.jpg|''Dream Lover'' (1986) 1986–1987 AUDIOVUSIAL_COMMUNICATORS,_INC_LOGO..png|''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) MGM Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - Killer Party.jpg|''Killer Party'' (1986) MGM_Entertainment_Co._Closing_Variant_-_1986_-_Running_Scared.jpg|''Running Scared'' (1986) 1986–2011 1986–1992 dbbb3ed6-d8b9-491d-a17f-26572379c39b.jpg|''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Closing_Variant_-_1987_-_Spaceballs.jpg|''Spaceballs'' (1987) d3d768fac35999fa01e9e1e24d5243cd.jpg|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) Word97.gif|''Liebestraum'' (1991) Mgm_end_03.jpg|''Stargate'' (1994) That'sEntertainmentIIIClosing.jpg|''That's Entertainment! III'' (1994) 402eb8fd-7a17-42c9-b856-aaca5bcc7ac9.jpg|''Babes in Toyland'' (1997) Mgm_end_04.jpg|''Heartbreakers'' (2001) 1992–2011 0322a0b8-3f79-4e6a-a816-77df2f1f0c10.jpg|''Get Shorty'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h30m10s196.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' (1996) 6_1999.jpg|''The World is Not Enough'' (1999) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2000 - Return To Me.jpg|''Return to Me'' (2000) MGM 'Hannibal' Closing.png|''Hannibal'' (2001) PHILIPPINE_NATIONAL_BANK_1975.jpg|''Die Another Day'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h59m03s221.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2012-02-29-22h11m55s107.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) 1f4836c3-c2f6-4617-850b-aacfd46c15fe.jpg|''Walking Tall'' (2004) Image340.png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) bd9c7fb592363ab03dbf28536508cdd2.png|''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) 6e852f8c-37a2-4afe-9dfc-116e833289ed.jpg|''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) ef4c5847-b7f3-4de7-a98e-3ffafe5d6612.jpg|''Blood and Chocolate'' (2007) Mgm_end_01.jpg|''Lions for Lambs'' (2007) Mgm_end_02.jpg|''Dead like Me: Life After Death'' (2009) 3_mgm.jpg|''Fame'' (2009) Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States